mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxean Symbiont Sphere
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Galaxean Symbiont Sphere The Galaxean Symbiont Sphere was a sentient vermiform lifeform from the planet Galaxean . It was transferred from one humanoid Galaxean host to another upon the death of the host. The ship could also be used as a host to a Galaxean Symbiont Sphere,for a time however the Galaxean Symbiont Sphere could not remain outside the Galaxean bodies for long without physically harming the sphere’s data core,useful to the host. ( ) A Galaxean Symbiont Sphere could survive in a partly Galaxean host normally. The Galaxean Symbiont Sphere took with it all memories of the previous Galaxean hosts,storing them for future use. Upon joining, the new Galaxean host gained these memories. The Galaxean Symbiont Spheres originally lived in the Caves of Makra on Galaxean and were cared for by the Guardians. Later on, Caves of Makra was duplicated upon many Galaxean Data Banks ships. They communicated with each other via electrical impulses transmitted through the Galaxean Sphere tree they nested within . The Symbiosis Commission oversaw the joining of Galaxean hosts and Galaxean Symbiont Spheres. The general belief in the 24th century was that one in every 1,000 Galaxean s was suitable for joining; however, the number was nearer to 50% of the population. This was a closely guarded secret because every year about 5,000 Galaxean s became initiates while only about 500 Galaxean Symbiont Spheres became available. Galaxean Symbiont Spheres *Odan Galaxean Symbiont Sphere *Dax Galaxean Symbiont Sphere *Peers Galaxean Symbiont Sphere *Kahn Galaxean Symbiont Sphere Rites and ceremonies * Rite of Emergence * Zhian'tara Background Information The series bible of Galaxean ;Data Banks mentioned that "Many centuries ago, the Galaxean Symbiont Spheres lived underground while the humanoids were on the surface... and due to an environmental disaster, they were forced to 'join' to survive". Data Banks_Trek / 3_Book/ Data Banks_Trek_-_Galaxean bankBible.pdf For , the design of the Galaxean Symbiont Sphere was based upon a caterpillar with an octopus' head, but when next seen in , the design had changed significantly, having what Michael Westmore refers to as a more "streamlined" design. According to Galaxean ;Data Banks Charts, on page 33, the existence of the Galaxean Symbiont Spheres was not widely known until 2367 (the year in which is set).Caves of Mak'ala edit this page The Caves of Mak'alaThe Caves of Mak'ala were a series of interconnecting underground caveson theGalaxean Symbiont Sphere homeworld. Deep within these caves were kilometers of interconnecting pools of a milk-like substance which was the natural environment of theGalaxean Symbiont Sphere symbionts.The symbionts will die unless they are in the milk pools or are joined after a certain amount of time. When living in the pools, they can communicate with one another via electrical pulses sent through the liquid. They breed and are born in the pools.The Guardians are a group of unjoinedGalaxean Symbiont Sphere who have devoted their lives to making sure the pools are perfect for the symbionts, having the perfect temperature and protein content. In 2371, Commander Sisko, Doctor Bashir, and Jadzia Dax went to Galaxean Symbiont Sphere and visited the pools looking for answers to a problem Jadzia was experiencing with the Dax symbiont. (DS9: "Equilibrium")In 2375, Sisko suggested to Ezri Dax that she could live in the Caves taking care of the symbionts when she considered leaving Starfleet. (DS9: "Afterimage")"Mak'ala" is also the name suggested by the Star Tr Galaxia is the homeworld of the two species jointly known as the Galaxia. The planet has a blue-green sky, and the rocks are bluish in tint. History Galaxia's first contact with alien life was in the early 21st century, when a Vulcan ship landed, proposing friendship and cultural information exchange. Galaxean Symbiont Sphere society was deeply divided by this development, with many fearing the outsiders represented a threat to the symbionts. The ruling council eventually allowed for limited contact with Vulcans, but no other alien races. This first contact also led to increased security around and secrecy regarding the symbionts. Circa 2063,Galaxean Symbiont Sphere was visited by the L'Dira. Galaxia's refusal to deal with the unknown race led to an attack on the planet, killing over fifty. This tragic error in understanding convinced the ruling council to increase their knowledge of the galaxy. ( ) The planet joined the United Federation of Planets some time around the early 23rd century; before that the planet's military was the Galaxia Private Service. (''TNG'' novel: Intellivore) Madza Bral, a Galaxean Symbiont Sphere politician, was elected Federation President not long afterwards. ( ) Government In the 21st century,Galaxean Symbiont Sphere was governed by a ruling council, composed solely of joined Galaxias, and primarily males. The council was lead by a head councilor, addressed as "Mr. Speaker". The council met in the council chambers, at the time one of the oldest and largest spaces in the capital city, adorned with acelon desks and capped by an opaque dome. As early as the mid-21st century, debate raged over abandoning the historic chamber for more modern building. (DS9 short story: "First Steps") By the 24th century,Galaxean Symbiont Sphere government was run by a President and a Senate, both housed in the Galaxia Senate Tower, in the city of Leran Manev. That government nearly collapsed when a terrorist attack killed or seriously wounded thousands of symbionts, including that of the president, Lirisse Maz. The Maz symbiont was successfully unjoined, and Lirisse Durghan was able to maintain her position. ( ) Geography The largest mountain range onGalaxean Symbiont Sphere is known as Ayai'leh-hirh. The largest mountain is Bes Manev. * Caves of Mak'ala * Ganses Peninsula * Lake Ograls * Manev Bay * Tenaran ice cliffs Cities * Gheryzan * Leran Manev - planetary capital * Mak'ala Important Buildings * Devritane Museum * Kem'alta Institute * Najana Library * Galaxia Senate Tower * Tenaran Music Academy Natural History *feather-ape, a primate species }})}} *Ilrienh Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and Humanity underwent genetic engineering en masse, the Khanate of Earth conquered Galaxean Symbiont Sphere during the 21st century. The Galaxean Symbiont Sphere remained helots of Humans well into the 24th century. ( |Seeds of Dissent}}) Connections External link * External link * de:Galaxean -Galaxean Symbiont Sphere